First Love Lesson
by AqiyuBellachan
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Karin menjadi ahli percintaan di sekolahnya. Padahal sebenarnya pengalaman cintanya nol besar. Pacaran saja belum pernah bahkan merasakan jatuh cinta pun belum pernah. Tapi berkat Kazune, si cowok menyebalkan mengajarkan kepada karin apa itu jatuh cinta. Rasa deg degan, gugup, cemburu, galau, panas dingin. Semua itu akan dirasakan sendiri oleh Karin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **First Love Lesson

**Chapter 1** : Si Ahli Percintaan

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~First Love Lesson~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama, tapi fanfic pertama yang dipublishkan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~First Love Lesson~ **

**Karin POV**

"Karin-chan, aku mau konsultasi nih," ujar Miyon menggebu-gebu.

"Hah lagi," ucapku lemas.

"Dengerin, dengerin ya. Waktu berangkat sekolah tadi, Yuki nggak sengaja nabrak aku terus dia nolong aku dan minta maaf sama aku. Bukan itu saja, ia ngajak aku berangkat sekolah bareng. Aduh… senangnya," ujar Miyon dengan bersemangat.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan sambil menumpu kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"KARIN-CHAN, kamu dengerin omonganku atau enggak sih!" teriak Miyon.

Aku langsung melindungi telingaku dari kerusakan gendang telinga akibat teriakan Miyon yang kelewat keras, "Iya ya, aku dengar kok. Terus apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya selama perjalanan ke sekolah tadi, aku nggak ngobrol sama dia saking gugupnya. Jadi kami diem-dieman deh," jelas Miyon sedih.

"Oh begitu ya, memangnya dia nggak ngajak ngobrol duluan?" tanyaku ikut prihatin.

Miyon cuma menggelengkan kepala, "Dia kan anaknya pendiam."

"Kalau begitu susah juga," desahku.

"Karin-chan, aku harus bagaimana dong," ucap Miyon sambil merengek-rengek.

Aku memasang pose berpikir dengan menaruh telunjuk tangannya di keningku.

"Pokoknya ajak dia ngobrol," ujarku mantap.

"Justru karena aku nggak bisa ngobrol, makanya konsultasi ke kamu," ucap Miyon gemas.

"Hhmm… kalau nggak bisa dengan kata-kata, coba ungkapan dengan cara lain," ujarku.

"Misalnya?" tanya Miyon antusias.

"Yah seperti memberinya sesuatu yang disukainya," ucapku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Binggo, ternyata kamu memang ahli percintaan. Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi membeli sesuatu dulu," ujar Miyon bersemangat.

Setelah itu, Miyon langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu saja. Aku cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat semangat dari salah satu sahabatku ini.

"Kau masih melakukannya, Karin-chan," ujar seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di belakangku.

Aku menoleh untuk menatap gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang tersebut, "Apa maksudmu, Kazusa-chan?"

"Maksudku adalah memberi pelayanan konsultasi cinta kepada orang lain," ujar Kazusa.

"Memangnya ada masalah?" tanyaku polos.

Bukan Kazusa yang menjawab, namun cowok yang duduk di bangku disampingku, "Masalahnya si ahli percintaan sendiri nggak berpengalaman soal cinta, makanya sama saja berbohong kalau memberi konsultasi cinta kepada yang lain."

"Sudahlah Kazune-chan, Karin-chan kan nggak bermaksud membohongi yang lain kok," ujar gadis dengan rambut _indigo-_nya.

"Tapi Himeka-chan, yang diucapkan Kazune-kun benar. Kalau begini terus lama-kelamaan orang lain pada tahu mengenai Karin-chan," ujar Kazusa berargumen.

"Ugh aku tau itu, tapi bukan salahku kan kalau mereka minta saran dariku. Lagipula aku kan cuma berniat membantu mereka," ucapku kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja kau menipu mereka, bodoh," ucap Kazune ikut-ikutan menjadi kesal.

Mendengar kata bodoh, kupingku terasa panas. Amarahku sekarang ini benar-benar telah mencapai puncaknya, "Maaf saja kalau aku bodoh, lagipula ini kan bukan urusanmu. Sudah aku mau pulang dulu."

Setelah mengatakan itu segera menyambar tasku dan bergegas keluar kelas meninggalkan ketiga orang ini di dalam kelas.

"Aku mau menyusul Karin-chan dulu," ujar Himeka seraya keluar dari kelas.

"Kazune-kun ucapanmu tadi sedikit kelewatan," ucap Kazusa.

"Aku tau," ucap Kazune pelan.

**~First Love Lesson~**

'Kazune bodoh, jahat, menyebalkan. Apa pedulinya sih dia, dasar tukang sok,' omelku dalam hati.

Tapi sebenarnya yang dikatakan Kazune ada benarnya juga. Aku memang tidak cocok jadi ahli percintaan_._ Apalagi dengan pengalaman cintaku yang nol besar. Aku belum pernah pacaran. Boro-boro pacaran, merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta pun belum pernah. Tak banyak yang tahu soal ini, hanya Himeka, Kazusa, dan tentu saja si cowok menyebalkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune, yang mengetahui rahasiaku ini. Akan sangat memalukan kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa si ahli percintaan yang selalu diminta-mintai konsultasi cinta, tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman cinta, alias nol.

"Karin-chan," panggil seseorang.

Merasa namaku dipanggil, aku segera menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh menatap si pemanggil. Meskipun aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya, terlihat dari ciri khas nada suaranya yang begitu halus.

"Ada apa, Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Hosh…hosh, kenapa tidak pulang sama-sama saja," ujar Himeka terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa aku pulang dengan tuan sok pintar itu," ujarku kesal.

"Karin-chan masih marah ya sama Kazune-chan," ujar Himeka sedih.

"Menurutmu?" ucapku pendek.

"Maafkan Kazune-chan, Karin-chan kan tau sendiri Kazune-chan orangnya seperti apa. Bicaranya memang sedikit pedas, tapi ia bermaksud baik kok," terang Himeka.

"Tapi tak perlu mengataiku bodoh juga kan," ujarku membela diri.

"Mungkin Kazune-chan tidak sengaja berbicara seperti itu," ucap Himeka.

"Mau dia sengaja atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Pokoknya aku sebal sebal sebal sama yang namanya Kazune," ujarku bete.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Halo semuanya, pertama-tama Bella mau ucapin terima kasih sudah mau membaca apalagi sampai me-_review_ fanfic ini. Bella benar-benar nggak nyangka bakal dapat sambutan baik untuk newbie seperti Bella di fandom ini.

? : Hehem…

Bella : Aduh, Bella hampir lupa. Kali ini Bella bakal bacain balesan buat _review-review_ di chapter 1. Tapi Bella nggak sendirian. Disini sudah hadir dua pemeran tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini, yaitu Karin Hanazono dan Kazune Kujyo.

Karin : Halo semuanya. Aku Karin Hanazono.

Kazune : …

Bella : Kazune beri salam dong ke para _readers_.

Kazune : Heh, aku itu lagi sibuk. Kenapa disuruh ikut beginian sih.

Bella : Kamu itu pemain, jadi harus nurut sama _author_.

Kazune : Hooaahhmm, ngantuk.

Bella : Agh sudahlah. Balasan pertama untuk **Mayuri KazuRin**. Bella bener-bener ucapin banyak terima kasih sudah memberi banyak masukan terhadap fanfic pertama Bella. Bella sadar memang masih banyak kekurangan dari segi penulisannya. Lain kali Bella bakal lebih teliti.

Kazune : Bilang saja males ngedit.

Bella : *Langsung mengeluarkan jurus _death glare_ kepada Kazune*

Karin : Sudah sudah, kan sudah diperbaiki sama _author_. Meski agak telat.

Bella : Kau jangan ikutan juga Karin.

Karin : Maaf-maaf. Baiklah giliran aku bacain balasan untuk **thania kuze**, **Sweet Crystal**, **Rizkika Syifa**, **dhyllalala**, wah pokoknya semua yang sudah nggak sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Memang agak terlambat _update_-nya, saya mewakili _author_ meminta maaf.

Kazune : Dasar _author_ nggak bertanggung jawab.

Bella : Kemarin-kemarin aku dah mau update tapi laptopku lagi kena virus, jadinya ya harus diinstal deh.

Kazune : Pakek ngeles lagi.

Bella : Heh daripada ngomel terus, bacain tuh balasan terakhir. Kalau nggak Bella pecat jadi pemain.

Kazune : Iya ya, bisanya ngancem doang. Balasan buat **Karin-Sica**, **KK-KazuRin-chan**, dan **Ika**. Bener kata kalian, fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari komik First Love Lesson karya Yabuchi Yuu. Tapi tenang saja, alur ceritanya beda kok.

Karin : Bukannya itu komik yang kemarin habis dibeli sama _author_ ya.

Bella : Iya betul, akhirnya volumnya dah lengkap. Aku suka banget sama komik ini, soalnya cerita sama gambarnya keren abis. Sip deh buat Yabuchi Yuu.

Karin : Wah, aku jadi pengen baca. Pinjamin dong _author_.

Bella : Oke oke, tapi sebelumnya Bella mau buka dulu. Halo semuanya, ini dia chapter 2. Aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

**Title : **First Love Lesson

**Chapter 2** : Perang Saudara

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~First Love Lesson~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama, tapi fanfic pertama yang dipublishkan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Normal POV**

Kring… Kring… Kring…

"Ya ampun berisik banget sih suaranya," Kazune langsung mengambil dan mematikan jam weker yang sedari tadi sudah meraung-raung.

Setelah itu, dengan malas Kazune langsung beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kazune sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tas di punggungnya. Ia bergegas turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

**~First Love Lesson~**

"_Ohayou_ Kazune-chan," sapa Himeka begitu melihat Kazune di ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_ Himeka," balas Kazune seraya meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di meja makan.

Kedua mata _sapphire_-nya menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang juga memiliki warna bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Kazusa, bisakah kau berhenti makan dan menyapa kakakmu ini terlebih dahulu," ucap Kazune sinis

"Baiklah, _Ohayou_ Kazune-neechan tersayang," sapa Kazusa dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin.

Kazune mendelik kesal, "Jangan panggil aku dengan nada seperti itu. Aku merinding mendengarnya."

"Kazune-chan, ini sarapan untukmu," ucap Himeka seraya menyodorkan sandwitch dan susu putih kepada Kazune.

Kazune langsung menerimanya," Terima kasih, Himeka. Ngomong-ngomong Karin mana?"

Kazune baru sadar, sedari tadi dia belum melihat Karin.

"Karin-chan, dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan," terang Himeka.

Kazune yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak. Himeka dengan cepat memberi susu kepada Kazune untuk diminumnya.

"Hah, tumben banget anak itu bisa bangun pagi. Memangnya kenapa dia berangkat pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Aku juga nggak tau. Tadi Karin-chan tidak bilang apa-apa sama kita. Waktu aku tanya, Karin-chan cuma diam saja," jelas Himeka.

"Hah," Lagi-lagi Kazune dibuat bingung.

"Ya ampun Himeka-chan, masak kamu nggak nyadar. Karin-chan bersikap begitu, karena dia masih marah sama **Kazune-neechan **soal kemarin," jelas Kazusa dengan memberi penekanan pada nama kakaknya.

"Hei, kok aku yang disalahin. Kemarin kau juga mendukungku kan, Kazusa," protes Kazune.

"Iya sih, tapi aku nggak sampai mengatai Karin-chan bodoh, **Kazune-neechan**," ucap Kazusa membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja sama," ucap Kazune tak mau kalah.

"Jelas beda dong," ucap Kazusa dengan nada tinggi.

"Sama."

"Beda."

"Sama."

"Beda."

Disaat kedua anak kembar ini saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Justru Himeka sibuk memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan khidmat. Seakan tidak memperdulikan kedua makhluk di depannya yang sedang ribut karena hal sepele.

"Agh sudahlah, aku capek berdebat denganmu. Ayo kita berangkat, Himeka-chan," ucap Kazusa seraya menarik tangan Himeka.

"Memangnya aku juga tidak capek apa," ucap Kazune kesal.

**~First Love Lesson~**

"Kazusa-chan, jalannya pelan-pelan saja."

Himeka dengan susah payah berusaha menjajari langkah Kazusa yang kelewat cepat.

"Maafkan aku Himeka-chan, aku terbawa emosi," ucap Kazusa merasa bersalah.

"Hihihi, kau mirip sekali dengan Karin-chan kalau sedang marah," ucap Himeka geli.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kazusa memastikan.

Himeka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya benar, tapi Kazusa-chan apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Kazune sendirian."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Himeka-chan. Kazune-kun bukan anak kecil lagi, dia bisa menemukan jalan menuju ke sekolah," ujar Kazusa tampak tenang.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Tapi Kazusa-chan, kau kan sedang marah sama Kazune-chan. Begitu juga dengan Karin-chan," terang Himeka.

"Dia tak akan menangis gara-gara itu. Lagipula aku tidak bilang, aku sedang marah sama Kazune. Aku hanya kesal saja sama sifatnya itu," jelas Kazusa.

"Itu kan sama saja," ucap Himeka.

"Beda dong," seru Kazusa.

"Memang apa bedanya, bukannya marah dan kesal itu sama?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Agh sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu Himeka-chan. Cukup Kazune-kun saja," ujar Kazusa.

"Maaf," ucap Himeka.

"Yah sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sekolah, kalau tidak mau terlambat, Himeka-chan," ucap Kazusa seraya menggandeng tangan Himeka.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Karin POV**

'Yah, masih sepi. Apa aku berangkat terlalu pagi ya,' batinku ketika melihat kelas masih sepi.

Kruyuk… kruyuk… kruyuk…

'Duh perutku lapar lagi, seharusnya tadi aku makan dulu dengan yang lainnya. Tapi aku malas ketemu dengan si tuan sok tahu itu,' batinku seraya mengelus-elus perutku yang keroncongan.

"Karin-chan," seru Miyon tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget. Sepengetahuanku tadi kelas masih kosong. Apa gara-gara kelaparan, aku jadi tidak sadar ada orang masuk.

"Karin-chan, kau kenapa, kok terlihat lemas banget?" tanya Miyon khawatir.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya masih ngantuk."

"Oohhh… tapi ngomong-ngomong tumben banget kamu berangkat jam segini. Ini kan bukan hari piketmu?" tanya Miyon heran.

"Hehehe… aku tau," jawabku sambil cengengesan.

Miyon tampak menengok ke kanan kiri ke depan belakang.

"Ada apa, Miyon-chan?" tanyaku heran begitu melihat tingkahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma heran. Kamu berangkat sendirian, tidak bareng dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Miyon bingung.

Aku tau yang dimaksud dengan yang lainnya adalah Himeka, Kazusa, dan tuan sok tahu itu.

"Tidak," jawabku pendek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miyon masih bingung.

'Karena aku tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah bareng tuan sok tahu itu,' batinku.

Tapi tak mungkin aku mengatakan itu kepada Miyon. Jadi aku hanya menjawab, "Mereka ada sedikit urusan di rumah. Sebentar lagi mereka juga datang kok."

"Oohh… begitu, kupikir kau sedang berantem dengan Kujyou-kun," ucap Miyon.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah kau selalu berantem dengannya kan. Tapi aku lega, ternyata hubungan kalian berdua baik-baik saja," ucap Miyon lega.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku memang sedang berantem dengan Kazune.

"Kau sudah membelikan sesuatu untuk Yuki-kun?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah sih, tapi aku masih bingung," wajah Miyon seketika memucat ketika mengatakannya.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih bingung, gimana cara ngasihnya," ucap Miyon.

"Kenapa bingung, tinggal kasih doang. Apa susahnya sih," ucapku sambil geleng-geleng.

"Iiihhh… kau tak tau Karin-chan gimana rasanya. Aku terlalu gugup buat ngasihnya," ucap Miyon sedikit kesal.

"Maaf maaf, aku memang nggak tau gimana rasanya," ucapku meminta maaf.

'Yah, aku memang tak tau rasanya. _Wong_ aku saja belum pernah jatuh cinta,' batinku.

"Baiklah permintaan maafmu diterima, tapi dengan satu syarat beri aku solusi tentang masalahku ini," pinta Miyon.

"Agh aku sendiri juga tak tau Miyon-chan, mungkin kau harus menghilangkan rasa gugupmu itu," ujarku.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, tapi selalu gagal. Aku selalu gugup begitu melihatnya," ucap Miyon.

"Kalau begitu jangan melihatnya," ucapku.

"Hah, maksudmu apa, Karin-chan?" tanya Miyon bingung.

"Yah, kamu bisa kan titipkan pada temannya atau taruh di tasnya sewaktu istirahat. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu melihatnya," jelasku.

"Bener juga ya, kenapa aku nggak pernah kepikiran ya. Ya sudah, sekarang aku mau ke kelasnya dulu. _Bye bye_, Karin-chan."

Setelah itu, seperti biasa Miyon langsung ngeloyor pergi. Meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kelas. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah dua orang yang sangat dikenal olehku.

"_Ohayou_, Karin-chan," sapa Himeka seraya duduk di bangkunya.

"_Ohayou_, Himeka-chan, Kazusa-chan," balasku seraya tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_, Karin-chan. Kenapa kau tidak menunggu kami tadi?" tanya Kazusa.

"Maafkan aku, Kazusa-chan," ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Aku juga sekarang sedang kesal dengan Kazune-kun," ujar Kazusa.

"Benarkah, lalu sekarang Kazune-kun mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Tau tuh, ke laut kali," ucap Kazusa dingin.

"Heh."

Aku bingung mendengar Kazusa berkata seperti itu. Jarang sekali ia berkata seperti itu. Aku menoleh menatap Himeka untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun, Himeka cuma angkat bahu.

"Karin-chan, dimana kau?" terdengar teriakan dari arah depan kelasku.

Aku, Himeka, dan Kazusa langsung menoleh menatap pintu kelas kami. Masuklah segerombolan anak cewek dan mereka langsung menghampiri mejaku.

"Karin-chan, bantu kami," pinta gadis berambut pirang mewakili teman-temannya.

"Bantu apa?" tanyaku bingung, meski aku sudah tahu mereka pasti mau konsultasi kepadaku.

"Bagaimana cara mendekati Kujyou-kun?" giliran gadis berambut putih yang angkat bicara.

Aku langsung sadar, ternyata mereka _Kazuners_, fans girl untuk Kazune.

"Maaf aku tidak menerima konsultasi kalau tentang Kazune-kun," ujarku.

"Yah, aku mohon, Karin-chan. Bantulah kami," pinta mereka bersama-sama.

"Akan ku bantu," ucap Kazusa seraya tersenyum.

"Hah, apa yang kau lakukan, Kazusa-chan," ucapku pada Kazusa.

"Kazusa-chan, apa sekarang kau juga mau jadi ahli percintaan seperti Karin-chan," ujar Himeka kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak, Himeka-chan. Aku cuma mau membantu mereka dalam memperjuangkan cinta mereka," terang Kazusa.

"Baiklah, kalau Karin-chan tidak mau. Dengan Kazusa-chan juga tidak apa-apa," ucap gadis berambut pirang dari gerembolan tersebut.

"Oke, kalau begitu sini. Aku jelaskan cara jitu mendekati Kazune-kun," ucap Kazusa.

Sontak para _Kazuners_ langsung mengerubungi Kazusa. Aku dan Himeka juga ikut mengerubungi Kazusa, soalnya kami juga penasaran cara jitu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kazusa.

"Begini caranya, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, nah seperti itu lah," jelas Kazusa.

"Apa kau yakin dengan kami mengikuti cara ini, kami bisa mendekati Kujyou-kun?" tanya gadis berambut biru terlihat ragu.

"Kau meragukanku. Aku ini saudara kembarnya Kazune-kun, jadi cara ini pasti berhasil. Tapi terserah kalian sih, mau ikuti caraku ini atau tidak," ujar Kazusa cuek.

"Kami percaya kok, Kazusa-chan. Besok akan kami laksanakan caramu itu," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagus, lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Kazusa senang.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, sampai jumpa," ucap gadis berambut pirang.

"Ya ya, sana kembali ke kelas kalian," usir kazusa.

Setelah gerombolan para Kazuners itu pergi. Aku dan Himeka menatap tak percaya kepada Kazusa.

"Kenapa, kalian mau protes dengan rencanaku ini," ujar Kazusa.

"Siapa yang mau protes. Idemu tadi benar-benar _brilliant_, aku sangat mendukung rencanamu ini," ucapku senang.

"Siapa dulu dong, Kazusa gitu," ucap Kazusa bangga.

"Tapi Kazusa-chan, apa tidak keterlaluan rencanamu itu," ujar Himeka.

"Tidak ada yang boleh protes. Kau juga harus mendukung rencanaku ini, Himeka-chan," ujar Kazusa tegas.

"Iya, sekali-sekali kita kerjain si tuan sok tahu itu biar insyaf," ujarku mendukung Kazusa.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kalau Kazune marah bagaimana," ucap Himeka masih bimbang.

"Itu urusan nanti, bisa diatur. Yang penting besok kita lancarkan rencana kita," ucap Kazusa dengan semangat berapi-api.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Halo semuanya, ketemu lagi dengan Bella di fanfic ini. Aduh senengnya, akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Kazusa : Ugh lebay-nya kumat lagi nih.

Bella : Egh kamu ngapain disini Kazusa?

Kazusa : Mau gantiin jadi _author_.

Bella : Wah wah sudah berani nih ngerebut posisiku. *Langsung memasang kuda-kuda*

Kazusa : *Langsung _speechless_ melihat tingkah _author_*

Himeka: Maaf _author_, kami kan datang kesini kan disuruh sama _author_ buat bacain balesan buat _review _di _chapter_ 2.

Bella : Hah masak sih, kok aku lupa ya. Kapan aku bilangnya, tanggal berapa, hari apa, jam berapa, menit ke berapa, dan detik ke berapa?

Himeka: *Langsung ikutan _speechless_ begitu mendengar perkataan _author_*

Kazusa : Heh author cepet bacain balesan _review_-nya itu, sudah ditungguin itu lho.

Bella : Kenapa ditungguin sih, aku kan nggak sakit.

Kazusa : Himeka-chan, aku nyerah deh ngomong sama _author_, orangnya telmi banget.

Himeka: Aku setuju, tapi ngomong-ngomong telmi itu apa?

Kazusa : _What the hell_? Masak lo nggak tau telmi itu apa, kepo banget sih lo.

Himeka: Ooh aku kepo ya, makasih.

Kazusa : Itu bukan pujian, Himeka-chan.

Bella : Mendingan aku dong daripada Himeka. Lho kok jadi bahas telma-telmi, kita kan disini buat bacain balesan _review_.

Kazusa : Oh iya lupa, baiklah balesan buat **KK-Kazurin-Chan**, **alena**, **tamae**, dan yang lainnya. Semua sudah penasaran ya , apa yang telah direncanakan oleh diriku yang jenius ini buat ngerjain Kazune-kun. Hohohohohohoho.

Bella : Seneng banget kalau disuruh ngerjain Kazune, tapi aku juga seneng sih. Akhirnya bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku pada waktu session talkshow _chapter_ 2 sama Kazune. Hohohohohoho.

Himeka: Dasar mereka berdua tidak ber-pe-ri-ke-ma-nu-si-a-an. Abaikan saja kedua manusia nggak jelas yang sibuk berhohohoho itu. Sekarang giliranku buat bacain balesan untuk **Kazuka hazune**, tebakanmu tepat. Memang kita bakal gunain serangga di chapter ini, nih udah aku siapin serangganya.

Bella : *Langsung lari ngibrit begitu melihat serangga yang dibawa Himeka*

Kazusa : Dasar nggak _author_, nggak Kazune-kun. Masak takut sama serangga. Para _readers_ aja nggak kabur, bener-bener malu-maluin.

Himeka: Iya, tapi Kazusa-chan. Ini gimana, _author_ kan sudah kabur duluan terus siapa yang buka chapter ini?

Kazusa : Tenang saja serahkan semua pada Kazusa. Baiklah para readers semua, ini dia chapter 3, maaf kalau lama banget update-nya. Oh ya khusus _chapter_ ini _genre_-nya jadi _humor_ sama_ friendship_.

Himeka: Hah, memangnya _author_ bisa bikin cerita lucu juga ya.

Kazusa : Mana ku tahu, kita doain saja semoga saja para _readers_ puas. Nah ini dia _chapter_ 3, jangan lupa _review_ ya.

Himeka: Yeee… *sambil tepuk tangan*

* * *

**Title : **First Love Lesson

**Chapter 3** : Rencana Kazusa bagian 1

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~First Love Lesson~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Humor ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama, tapi fanfic pertama yang dipublishkan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Normal POV**

"Ya ampun, Kazusa-chan. Kamu sudah gila ya, ngapain bangunin kita jam segini sih," ucap Karin sedikit kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya sudah diganggu oleh Kazusa.

"Iya Kazusa-chan, ini kan masih jam satu pagi. Memangnya kita mau ngeronda atau apa?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Iiihhh… kalian pada lupa ya, kemarin malam kan sudah aku kasih tau," ujar Kazusa keliatan gemas.

"Memangnya kemarin kamu bilang apa, kok aku nggak ingat ya," ucap Karin polos.

"Ya ampun, Karin-chan. Baru empat jam yang lalu aku kasih tahu, masak sudah lupa lagi sekarang," ucap Kazusa setengah tak percaya.

"Hehehehe… kau kan tahu sendiri, Kazusa-chan. Otakku memang payah kalau disuruh mengingat sesuatu," ujar Karin mengaku.

"Tidak mengherankan kalau nilai ulanganmu selalu jelek," sindir Kazusa.

"Woi, jangan bawa-bawa nilai ulanganku dong," protes Karin.

"Yee… aku kan cuma mengatakan kebenarannya saja," ujar Kazusa membela diri.

Grok… grok… grok…

"Suara apa itu, Kazusa-chan?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Kazusa singkat.

"Jangan-jangan itu suara hantu," ucap Karin ketakutan.

"Aku nggak percaya sama yang namanya hantu. Lagipula ini bukan suara hantu, tapi lebih mirip suara," ujar Kazusa seraya menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Karin yang berada dibelakangnya mengikuti arah pandangan Kazusa. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh Kazusa. Itu bukan suara hantu, tapi itu suara dengkuran milik Himeka. Rupanya sedari tadi, Himeka sudah tertidur lelap di sofa.

"Himeka-chan, apa yang kau lakukan. Ayo bangun!" ujar Kazusa seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Himeka.

"Karin-chan, kau jangan ikutan tidur juga," sewot Kazusa ketika melihat Karin mau merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Yah, ketahuan deh," gumam Karin.

Kazusa hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah sepupunya dan sahabat terbaiknya ini. Lalu digoyangkan lagi tubuh Himeka ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hooaahhmm. Lho Kazusa-chan, Karin-chan, kalian sudah selesai berdebatnya," ucap Himeka seraya mengucek matanya.

"Sudah dari tadi non, dan kau malah enak-enakan tidur disini," ujar Kazusa kesal.

"Iya Himeka-chan. Seharusnya tadi kau ajak aku juga, aku kan juga masih ngantuk," ucap Karin polos.

Kazusa langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Karin, yang diliatin cuma cengengesan nggak jelas.

"Sudahlah, sejak tadi kita hanya membuang waktu saja. Sebaiknya kita bergegas menjalankan rencana kita," ucap Himeka mengingatkan.

"_Hello_, yang sedari tadi membuang waktu itu siapa ya," sindir Kazusa.

Himeka cuma tersenyum kecil mendengar Kazusa berkata seperti itu. Kazusa hanya bisa menghela napas begitu melihat Himeka yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kazusa-chan, cepatlah sedikit. Mataku tinggal lima_ watt_ nih, jangan salahin aku kalau nanti aku ketiduran lho," ujar Karin yang berusaha keras agar tetap terjaga.

"Iya ya. Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kamar Kazune-kun sekarang," ucap Kazusa memberi aba-aba.

"Siap komandan," ucap Karin dan Himeka serempak seraya hormat ala tentara.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga bergegas menuju ke kamar Kazune. Tentu saja dengan cara mengendap-ngendap biar tidak ketahuan tentunya.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Kazune POV**

Terdengar kicauan burung sudah bersahut-sahutan, sinar mentari pagi pun sudah masuk melewati jendela kamarku. Aku segera membuka mataku meski rasanya masih ngantuk sekali. Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku, masih pukul enam. Masih ada satu setengah jam sampai bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela kamarku dan kubuka daun jendelanya agar aku bisa menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Entah kenapa ya, pagi ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku. Namun segera kutepis perasaan itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku bergegas bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah siap untuk sekolah. Tinggal sarapannya saja yang belum. Lalu aku bergegas turun ke bawah. Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, aku merasakan ada yang janggal. Tidak ada suara Karin yang selalu berceloteh ria dengan Kazusa, dan tidak ada juga suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Himeka ketika memasak di dapur. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang makan. Namun, pemandangan disini membuatku terkejut. Tidak ada Karin, Kazusa, bahkan Himeka juga tidak ada di dapur. Yang ada cuma sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu hangat yang sudah tersaji dia atas meja makan.

'Kemana perginya mereka semua? Aku tak mengerti, kemarin Karin. Sekarang gantian Kazusa dan Himeka yang ikut-ikutan menghilang juga,' batinku tak habis pikir.

Aku bergegas memakan sarapanku. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa lega, karena Himeka sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukku sebelum pergi. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku mati kelaparan nanti di kelas.

**~First Love Lesson~**

'Aneh banget, nggak di rumah nggak di sekolah. Kenapa sekolah sepi begini. Jangan-jangan hari ini hari Minggu, tapi mana mungkin. Kemarin baru hari Jum'at, masak sekarang loncat jadi hari Minggu,' pikirku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelasku yang letaknya berada di lantai dua. Di sepanjang koridor, aku dibuat bingung lagi. Setiap aku tengok ke kelas yang kulalui, aku melihat kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Aku mengernyit, entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak. Dengan langkah setengah berlari, aku segera menuju ke kelasku untuk membuktikan apakah firasatku ini benar atau tidak.

BRUUKK

Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, aku langsung membuka pintu kelasku. Seluruh tubuhku langsung lemas seketika. Ternyata benar dugaanku, bahwa KBM di kelasku rupanya juga sudah dimulai.

"Kujyou, jam berapa sekarang. Kenapa kamu baru datang?" tanya Bu Runa galak.

"Maaf sebelumnya sensei, tapi bukannya sekarang masih jam tujuh ya," ucapku yakin karena sebelum berangkat tadi. Aku sudah menengok jam di ruang keluarga, dan jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Sedangkan perjalanan dari rumahku ke sekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Jam tujuh katamu, coba sekarang kamu lihat jam disana!" perintah Bu Runa sambil menunjuk jam dinding kelas.

Dengan perasaan takut, aku mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat jam tersebut. Sontak mataku langsung membelalak kaget.

"Sekarang kamu jawab, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Bu Runa sekali lagi.

"Jam delapan sensei," ucapku lirih.

"Dan jam berapa bel masuk sekolah berbunyi?" tanya Bu Runa lagi.

'Ugh guru ini dari tadi nanya mulu,' batinku kesal.

"Jam setengah delapan, sensei," ucapku mencoba bersabar.

"Nah, sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan apa kesalahanmu," ucap Bu Runa dengan memasang tampang super duper nyeremin banget.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, namun buru-buru aku berkata,"Tapi sensei, tadi jam di rumah saya masih."

"Tidak ada alasan, sekarang kamu cepat berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai," potong Bu Runa sadis.

"Apa! Baiklah, saya mengerti sensei," ujarku pasrah seraya berjalan keluar kelas.

Asal tahu saja, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah mau protes. Tapi cepat-cepat kuurungkan niatku itu. Bisa-bisa hukumanku nanti ditambah menjadi lari keliling lapangan. Di samping itu, aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa jam di rumahku telat satu jam. Kalaupun iya, kenapa Himeka, Kazusa, dan Karin tidak terlambat. Kenapa cuma aku saja yang terlambat, jangan-jangan.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Normal POV**

Tet… tet… tet…

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Kazune langsung berdiri dan menghampiri meja Karin.

"Igh Kazune-kun, kamu minggir deh. Aku mau lewat nih," sewot Karin yang jalannya dihadang oleh Kazune.

"Kau kan yang membuat jam di rumah menjadi telat satu jam," tuduh Kazune tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hah, aku malah nggak tahu kalau jam di rumah waktunya telat," ucap Karin.

"Sudahlah kamu nggak usah mengelak, bilang saja kamu yang melakukannya," ujar Kazune sinis.

"Hei, kenapa kau menuduhku. Bisa saja kan yang melakukannya itu Kazusa-chan atau Himeka-chan. Bisa jadi kan salah satu dari mereka yang melakukannya," ujar Karin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dua gadis yang duduk di belakangnya.

Kazusa dan Himeka yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut langsung memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang pura-pura tidak mengerti. Karin yang melihat kedua tampang mereka langsung melotot marah.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan menuduh Kazusa dan Himeka. Mereka tak mungkin melakukan ini kepadaku," ujar Kazune dingin.

"Jadi kau masih tak percaya padaku dan menuduhku yang melakukannya," ucap Karin tak percaya.

"Yah, memang siapa lagi kalau bukan kau," ucap Kazune sinis.

"Ugh kau memang orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia akhirat yang pernah kutemui. Asal kau tahu saja, ini semua itu ren-," perkataan Karin buru-buru langsung dipotong oleh Kazusa.

"Heh, memangnya kau punya bukti sampai-sampai kau menuduh Karin-chan yang melakukannya," ujar Kazusa datar.

Kazune langsung menatap tajam ke arah adik kembarnya ini. Namun, Kazusa tampak tenang-tenang saja meski diberi tatapan maut oleh Kazune. Sepertinya Kazusa sudah kebal atau mungkin sudah terbiasa diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"Aku memang nggak punya bukti," ucap Kazune sedikit kesal karena tatapannya tidak mempan terhadap Kazusa.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan menuduh Karin-chan lagi dong. Kasian tau dari tadi kau bentak-bentak terus," ucap Kazusa sewot.

"Dari tadi kok kamu kok sewot banget sih, jangan-jangan kamu ya yang ngelakuin ini?" tuduh Kazune.

"Apa! Kok ga-gantian a-aku yang di-disalahin sih," ujar Kazusa gagap.

"Lagipula dengerin aku ya, **Kazune-neechan**, ini kan belum tentu salah satu dari kita yang melakukannya. Bisa saja kan baterai jam di rumah mau habis, makanya jadi telat waktunya," sambung Kazusa.

"Mana ada semua jam di rumah baterainya mau habis semua, kebetulan banget," ucap Kazune tak percaya.

"Kau yakin sudah memeriksa semua jam di rumah. Lagipula **Kazune-neechan**, jam di kamarku waktunya pas kok, jam di kamar Karin dan Himeka juga," jelas Kazusa.

"Justru itu aku jadi curiga, kenapa jam di kamar kalian yang tidak telat waktunya," ucap Kazune kesal.

"Mana ku tahu, takdir kali. Lagipula terima saja kenapa sih, jarang-jarang lho kamu dihukum sama guru," ujar Kazusa santai.

"Huh, emangnya capek kalau ngomong sama kamu, Kazusa."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazune langsung pergi ke kantin. Mungkin perutnya sudah keroncongan gara-gara dari tadi ngomong terus.

"Huft, aman," desah Kazusa lega.

"Hebat kamu Kazusa, bisa buat si tuan menyebalkan itu bungkam. Mungkin kau cocok kalau jadi pengacara nantinya," ucap Karin kagum.

"Akan aku pikirkan usulmu itu, tapi Karin-chan tadi kau hampir saja membuat rencana kita ketahuan tahu," ujar Kazusa sedikit jengkel.

"Hehehehe maaf. Habisnya kalian diem melulu, nggak mau bantuin aku waktu diintrogasi sama Kazune," jelas Karin.

"Tadi aku diem, soalnya aku lagi cari alasan biar Kazune nggak curiga lagi," terang Kazusa.

"Ohh begitu, bilang dong dari tadi. Berarti kau juga ya, Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin.

Himeka yang sedari tadi diam seribu kata hanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku lagi sariawan, makanya aku diem."

Gubrak

"Sariawan ya," ucap Karin seraya mencoba menahan tawa.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Kazune POV**

'Ugh Kazusa beruntung, kalau perutku lagi nggak laper. Sudah aku bales omongannya itu,' batinku seraya berjalan menuju kantin.

Baru saja aku mau menginjakkan kaki untuk turun ke bawah. Ada suara yang memanggil namaku. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku langsung merinding, aku mencoba menoleh sedikit untuk melihat si pemanggil itu.

"Kujyou-kun, tunggu sebentar!"

Ternyata dan ternyata dugaanku benar, yang memanggil namaku tadi adalah _Kazuners_. Entah sejak kapan klup penggemarku itu terbentuk, yang pasti aku tidak pernah suka dengan itu. Mau saja aku melangkah pergi, tapi langsung dihalangi oleh gadis berambut pirang, entah namanya siapa aku tak tahu. Lagian peduli banget aku sampai-sampai harus menghapal nama mereka.

"Apa!" bentakku kesal.

Bukannya takut karena aku bentak, mereka malah senyam-senyum sendiri.

'Jangan-jangan mereka sudah gila, gaswet nih kalau itu sampai terjadi,' batinku.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum, mamangnya ada yang lucu?" tanyaku galak.

"Enggak ada kok," jawab gadis berambut pirang yang menghalangi jalanku tadi.

"Ya sudah, minggir sana! Aku mau lewat," ucapku kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar!" cegah mereka.

Aku langsung melotot kesal ke arah mereka.

"Aku mohon terima ini dari kami," ujar mereka serempak.

"Heh, ya sudah aku terima," ucapku pasrah.

Sebenarnya aku terpaksa menerima hadiah dari mereka, karena kalau aku menolaknya. Mereka pasti akan terus memaksaku untuk menerimanya dan itu akan membuatku nggak bisa ke kantin. Padahal perutku sudah lapar.

"Buka dong!" ujar mereka senang.

"Baiklah," desahku pelan.

'Aku melakukannya demi perutku, hanya demi perutku,' batinku dalam hati.

Kupandangi kado yang berwana soft biru itu, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Kulepaskan pita yang dililitkan di kado tersebut. Setelah itu, tinggal membuka tutupnya saja. Entah kenapa perasaanku kembali menjadi tak enak lagi, perasaanku ini sama seperti tadi pagi. Namun, lagi-lagi demi perutku. Akhirnya aku buka tutup kado itu.

"Whhaaaa!" jeritku yang dengan refleks langsung membuang kado itu yang rupanya berisi dengan serangga.

Kado itu terlempar menjauh, bungkusnya jatuh ke lantai. Namun isinya malah jatuh di atas kepala Bu Runa.

"A-apa ini yang ada di kepalaku," ucap Bu Runa kaget seraya berusaha mengambil benda asing yang bergerak-gerak di atas kepalanya.

"Serangga, siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepada saya," ujar Bu Runa galak.

Semua murid yang ada disitu langsung menunjuk ke arahku.

Mata Bu Runa langsung menatapku tajam, "Ohh jadi kamu ya, Kujyou. Belum puas ya, kamu saya hokum tadi pagi. Mau nambah lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Tidak perlu repot-repot bu," ucapku tersenyum manis.

Sontak telingaku langsung dijewer oleh Bu Runa, "Kamu ya, ayo sekarang ikut saya ke kantor!"

"Ta-tapi bu," ucapku seraya melepas jeweran Bu Runa yang kenceng banget.

"Kalau kamu berani membantah, akan Ibu tambah hukumannya," ujar Bu Runa sadis.

'Ugh sial sial si…..al…., perutku sudah kelaparan ditambah dapat hukuman, apalagi diliat banyak orang begini, mau dibawa kemana mukaku ini,' rutukku dalam hati.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Normal POV**

"Kazusa!" teriak Kazune di depan kelas.

Deg

Kazune langsung menghampiri Kazusa yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan Karin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu deh, kamu kan yang bilang sama Kazuners kalau aku suka serangga. Padahal kamu sendiri tahu kan, kalau aku **paling benci** dengan yang namanya serangga," bentak Kazune kesal.

"Hah, si-siapa yang bi-bilang?" tanya Kazusa panik.

"Para Kazuners sendiri yang bilang kepadaku tadi, sekarang kau tak bisa mengelak lagi," ujar Kazune tegas.

"Iya, aku memang melakukannya. Terus kenapa kau mau marah sekarang," sewot Kazusa.

"Kazusa ka-kau, aku benar-benar nggak nyangka," ujar Kazune tak percaya.

"Kenapa, kaget ya," ucap Kazusa cuek.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan telah sukses mengenai pipi kiri Kazusa, Kazusa tertegun sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"A-aku nggak nyangka, Kazune-kun bakal tega menamparku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kazusa langsung menghambur keluar kelas seraya menangis.

"Kazune-kun, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Aku tau kau marah, tapi tak perlu sampai menampar Kazusa segala kan. Sekarang lihat, Kazusa-chan jadi nangis kan," ujar Karin sedikit kesal.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Kazune, Karin langsung berlari untuk mengejar Kazusa.

"Himeka, aku mau kau jawab jujur. Apa tadi aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan ya?" tanya Kazune pada Himeka.

Tampak Himeka menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, lalu ditunjukkannya kepada Kazune.

"Sejujurnya iya, tapi Kazune-chan jangan khawatir. Kan ada Karin-chan yang sedang menenangkan Kazusa-chan," ujar Kazune membaca tulisan Himeka.

"Lho Himeka, kenapa tidak diucapin saja, kenapa harus ditulis segala sih?" tanya Kazune bingung.

Himeka kembali menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya, lalu ditunjukkan kepada Kazune.

"Aku sedang sariawan, jadi rasanya sakit kalau dibuat bicara," ujar Kazune begitu membaca tulisan Himeka.

"Ohh, sariawan ya, kau harus banyak-banyak makan jeruk, Himeka," ucap Kazune.

Himeka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Karin POV**

"Kazusa-chan, kamu dimana?" teriakku di halaman belakang sekolah.

'Aduh, Kazusa-chan pergi kemana sih, jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa sama dia,' batinku dalam hati.

Aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku menatap halaman belakang sekolah yang begitu luas. Mataku menangkap sosok gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Kazusa-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ehh, ada Karin-chan. Ayo duduk, kau mau keripik," ujar Kazusa seraya menyodorkan keripik kentang yang dibelinya.

"Kazusa-chan, aku kirain kau nangis-nangis gara-gara kejadian tadi, tak tahunya malah begini," ucapku bingung.

"Aduh Karin-chan, buat apa-apa aku nangis-nangis cuma gara-gara ditampar Kazune-kun, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi," jelas Kazusa.

"Berarti yang tadi di kelas itu pura-pura," ucapku setengah tak percaya.

"Yap, wah tumben otakmu encer. Tadi aku cuma akting, aku melakukan supaya Kazune-kun merasa bersalah," terang Kazusa.

"Ohh begitu," ucapku.

"Oh ya Karin-chan, nanti sepulang sekolah temenin aku beli gaun ya," pinta Kazusa.

"Baiklah, tapi buat apa Kazusa-chan beli gaun?" tanyaku bingung.

"Egh siapa bilang gaunnya buat aku," ujar Kazusa.

"Berarti buat Himeka-chan dong," tebakku lagi.

"Bukan," jawab Kazusa.

"Terus buat siapa, apa buat aku?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Iiihhh salah," ucap Kazusa gemas.

"Terus buat siapa dong?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tebak dong," ucap Kazusa.

"Hhmmm…., jangan-jangan," ucapku.

Kazusa hanya tersenyum jahil, "Yap benar, aku beli gaun buat Kazune-kun."

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Session talkshow**

Bella : Halo semuanya, sudah lama Bella nggak aktif di ff. Pada kangen apa nggak sama Bella?

Krik krik

Kazune : Kasian author, siapa juga yang kangen sama _author_ payah itu.

Bella : Alah, paling-paling kamu kangen sama aku. Jangan ditutup-tutupin deh, ngaku saja.

Kazune : *Langsung berlagak muntah-muntah*

Bella : Tuh kan, masih malu-malu.

Michi : Author aku mau nanya, sebenarnya _author_ naksir ya sama Kujyou?

Bella : _What the hell_? Kamu kok bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu sih?

Kazune : Iya nih Michi, aku pasti jadi cowok paling tidak beruntung sampai bisa disukai sama si _author_.

Bella : Igh kayak aku mau saja sama kamu, heran deh kenapa Karin bisa suka sama cowok aneh seperti ini.

Kazune : Siapa yang kau sebut aneh?

Bella : Ya kamu lah, memang siapa lagi ah?

Michi : Sebentar _author_.

Kazune : Kayak kamu nggak aneh saja.

Michi : Kapan nih dimulai acaranya.

Bella : Ohh sudah berani ya sama _author_.

Michi : Ya ampun dari tadi aku dikacangin deh. *Sambil meringkuk di pojokan*

Kazune : Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku takut sama _author_.

Michi : DIAMLAH KALIAN BERDUA KALAU KALIAN BERANTEM TERUS, KAPAN ACARANYA MULAI!

Kazune dan Bella : Nggak usah teriak-teriak kali, kita nggak budek tau.

Bella : Maaf ya, karena terjadi keributan seperti ini. Semua ini gara-gara Kazune. *Langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kazune*

Kazune : *Balas menatap tajam ke arah author*

Michi : Sudah jangan mulai lagi deh. *Sambil melerai Kazune dan _author_*

Bella : Baiklah, Bella bakal bacain balesan review dari **Ao-chan KAZURIN**. Yap betul-betul, Kazusa beli gaun buat Kazune sebagai hukumannya.

Michi : Wah kira-kira Kazune bakal secantik apa ya kalau disuruh pakai gaun.

Kazune: Dasar _author_ kejam, masak dari kemarin _chapter_-nya isinya aku sial melulu. Kurang puas apa kemarin sudah membuat hariku **MENDERITA**.

Bella : Hohohoho kita nggak bakal puas ngehukum Kazune. Membuat Kazune menderita adalah kesenangan tersendiri. *Sambil tertawa ala iblis*

Michi : Ya ampun, aku harus hati-hati nih sama _author _biar nggak jadi korban berikutnya, batinnya.

Kazune: Oke, aku bakal bacain balesan buat **SakuraHikari8**, aku setuju dengan Sakura kenapa aku dipanggil **neechan**, mau ngeledek ceritanya nih _author_.

Bella : Hehehe, habisnya wajah Kazune cantik kayak cewek, makanya lebih cocok dipanggil neechan. Iya kan, **Kazune-neechan**.

Michi : Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa di chapter ini Kazune bakal makai gaun.

Bella : Yap betul, soalnya Kazune bakal lebih cantik kalau makai gaun. Jadi chapter ini bisa dibilang chapter special yang diperuntukkan untuk **Kazune-neechan**.

Michi : Wah, kamu harus bangga tuh Kujyou. *Sambil menyikut Kazune*

Kazune: Buat apa aku bangga, kalau chapter special yang dibilang itu isinya menghukum diriku ini. *Sambil meringkuk di pojokan*

Bella : Ya ampun Kazune benar-benar mengalami masa-masa buruk, tapi buat apa aku urusin. Baiklah terakhir buat **ika** dan **KK LOVERS **terimakasih sudah setia membaca fanfic saya dan maaf kalau _update_ yang lama banget. Baiklah tanpa basi-basi, inilah _chapter_ 4.

* * *

**Title : **First Love Lesson

**Chapter 4 **: Rencana Kazusa bagian 2

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~First Love Lesson~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Humor ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama, tapi fanfic pertama yang dipublishkan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~First Love Lesson~ **

**Karin POV**

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, hawa apa ini?' batinku.

Kulirik Kazune dan Kazusa yang tampak diam seraya memakan sarapannya. Memang mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa keributan seperti hari-hari kemarin. Namun, kenapa aku merasakan aura mencekam dari mereka berdua. Hal ini membuat selera makanku tiba-tiba menjadi hilang, padahal sedari tadi aku yang paling ngebet ingin cepat-cepat makan.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada Himeka, dia tampak tenang-tenang saja dan bisa-bisanya makan dengan santai. Padahal di depannya telah duduk dua makhluk yang satu sama lain mengeluarkan hawa membunuh satu sama lain yang membuat siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka pasti langsung bergidik ngeri.

'Ya ampun, apa Himeka-chan tidak peka akan situasi yang terjadi disini,' batinku tak habis pikir.

Berhubung tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak tadi dan suasana menjadi semakin mencekam dengan aura-aura yang semakin menjalar kemana-mana. Aku berusaha memutar otak mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm, Kazusa-chan, Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun. Rencana kalian hari ini apa?" tanyaku riang.

"Aku mau baca buku," jawab Kazune ketus.

"Aku mau nonton TV saja," jawab Kazusa dingin.

"Kalau aku mau pergi belanja soalnya bahan makanan kita sudah mulai menipis, yah semoga saja hari ini tidak hujan. Kalau kau Karin-chan, apa ada acara hari ini kalau tidak bagaimana kalau pergi menemaniku belanja?" ucap Himeka panjang kali lebar.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Aku rasa sebaiknya aku di rumah saja."

"Ohh begitu, baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa," ujar Himeka riang.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening, aku tak tau harus bicara apa lagi mengingat tadi Kazune dan Kazusa yang tampak _bad mood_ ketika diajak ngobrol.

'Aku harap penderitaan ini segera selesai, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari hawa mencekam ini,' batinku seraya melanjutkan memakan sarapanku.

Akhirnya acara sarapan pun telah selesai, namun bukan berarti aku bisa bernapas lega karena terbebas dari hawa mencekam tadi. Justru kini aku malah duduk di tengah-tengah Kazune dan Kazusa di ruang keluarga. Kulirik samping kananku, tampak Kazune sedang membaca bukunya entah apa judulnya yang pasti bukunya sangat tebal. Lalu gantian kulirik samping kiriku, tampak Kazusa sedang memencet-mencet _remote TV_, mungkin ia sedang mencari acara yang disukainya atau mungkin sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Yang pasti, dari samping kananku maupun samping kiriku, keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang masih belum hilang dari tadi dan parahnya aku sekarang berada di tengah-tengahnya yang otomotis aku sebagai penghalang di antara mereka berdua.

Ingin rasanya aku beranjak dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Lama-lama dikelilingi aura yang mencekam seperti ini membuatku ngeri sendiri. Namun aku tak bisa, aku sudah bertekad tadi untuk mengawasi mereka berdua. Untuk itu aku menolak ajakan Himeka tadi, karena aku tahu jika mereka ditinggal berdua di rumah ini, bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga.

'Aduh, Himeka-chan lama banget sih belanjanya,' batinku panik.

BUK

Aku langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara itu, tampak Kazune menutup bukunya.

'Apa ia akan pergi dari sini, itu bagus,' batinku senang.

Namun, sepertinya Kazune tak berniat pergi. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, aku sendiri bingung apa yan dipikirkannya. Ingin sekali aku bertanya, namun aku ingat sebaiknya jangan bertanya daripada nanti dibentak-bentak.

"Kazusa, kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini terus?" tanya Kazune seraya bangkit berdiri.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Kazusa, tampak ia menghentikan kegiatan memencet-mencet _remot TV_. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk menatap Kazune. Pandangan masih lurus ke layar TV.

"Sampai kapan ya, mungkin selamanya kalau perlu," ucap Kazusa dingin.

"Ayolah Kazusa, kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan. Tidak bisakah kita selesaikan ini secara baik-baik," ujar Kazune seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Hah kau bilang aku anak kecil, yang anak kecil itu kau tau. Lihat apa yang kemarin kau lakukan padaku," ucap Kazusa seraya menunjukkan pipinya yang masih memerah.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku sudah menamparmu. Tapi itu semua terjadi juga karena kesalahanmu," ujar Kazune.

"Tuh kan kau masih menyalahkanku, baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi **untuk selamanya**," ucap Kazusa dengan memberi penekan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Huh baiklah, ini tidak salahmu, ini salahku. Sekarang aku harus melakukan apa agar kau mau memaafkan aku," ucap Kazune menyerah.

Senyuman jahil langterlukis di wajah Kazusa, "Kau harus melakukan…..,"

'Hah, sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,' batinku.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Kazune POV**

'Ternyata yang namanya Kazusa, selamanya juga tetap Kazusa si tukang jahil,' batinku.

Kini aku menatap pantulan diriku dalam cermin, tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan gaun pinknya dengan pita cantik di bagian pinggangnya dan renda di bagian bawahnya. Aku masih tidak percaya pantulan gadis cantik dalam cermin itu adalah diriku. Semua ini ulah Kazusa, dia telah merombak seluruh penampilanku mulai dari rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ya, Kazusa telah memaksaku memakai gaun yang dibelinya, awalnya aku tidak mau. Ya iyalah, memangnya ada cowok yang mau makai gaun cewek, kalau ada berarti cowok itu sudah nggak normal.

Meskipun aku sudah bersikeras menolak, namun Kazusa terus saja mengancam tidak akan berbicara denganku selamanya, bahkan Karin juga ikut mengancamku. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menyeretku ke kamar Karin untuk berganti pakaian dengan gaun yang sudah dibeli mereka kemarin. Dan inilah aku, menatap tak percaya pada pantulan diriku yang sudah berubah menjadi tuan putri cantik.

"Wah, Kazune-kun kalau makai pakaian cewek jadi mirip sama Kazusa-chan," ucap Karin dari samping kiriku.

"Siapa dulu dong yang dandanin, Kazusa gitu," ujar Kazusa dari samping kananku.

"Sudah puas kalian buat aku kayak gini," ucapku ketus kepada mereka.

"Hehehehe, Kazune-kun jangan marah dong. Tuan putri kan harus lemah lembut," terang Karin sambil tertawa geli.

"Iya, lagipula kau cocok kalau makai gaun, **Kazune-neechan**," ujar Kazusa yang berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Cocok apanya dan berhentilah memanggilku neechan!" teriak Kazune.

"Tuan putri nggak boleh marah-marah lho, nanti cepet tua tau," ucap Kazusa.

"Heh tunggu dulu Kazusa-chan, kayaknya ada yang kurang deh," ujar Karin tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya apa yang kurang, Karin-chan?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

Tampak Karin sedang mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya, entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak. Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Dan benar saja, Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kazusa.

"Wah Karin-chan pintar, jarang-jarang Kazune berpenampilan seperti ini. Jadi harus diabadikan nih," ucap Kazusa seraya tersenyum jahil.

'Jangan bilang kalau mereka mau foto aku, tidak. Berpakaian seperti ini saja sudah membuatku malu, apalagi sampai harus difoto,' batinku.

"Kazune, kau mau kan difoto, kalau kau tidak mau, kau tau akibatnya kan," ucap Kazusa dengan aura hitamnya.

Aku yakin, mungkin sekarang di Kepala Kazusa sudah muncul dua tanduk. Benar-benar mengerikan sampai-sampai aku berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya aku langsung kabur begitu ada celah dan langsung lari sekencang-kencang entah kemana, pokoknya jangan sampai ketangkep sama Kazusa.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Normal POV**

"Yah Kazune-kun malah kabur, sekarang gimana Kazusa-chan, apa kita kejar dia?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula rencana kedua sudah menunggunya," ucap Kazusa dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Memangnya apa rencananya?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Begini rencananya…," bisik Kazusa pelan.

Tampak Karin tertawa geli begitu selesai diberitahu rencananya oleh Kazusa.

"Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu reaksi Kazune-kun nantinya, pasti seru."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Apa kabar _minna_, nggak kerasa sudah hampir 4 bulan Bella nggak ngelanjutin _fanfic_ ini. Bella benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan _update_. Tolong dimaafin ya _minna_.

Karin : _Minna_ tolong _author_ dimaafin ya, kasian dia rela ngebut satu malam buat bikin _chapter_ ini.

Kazune : Dasar nggak di nulis _fanfic_ nggak di belajar buat ulangan. Selalu saja menerapkan SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam).

Bella : Aduh Kazune, jangan buka aib dong. Malu tau.

Karin : Sudahlah yang penting _author_ nggak ngelantarin fanfic ini. Jadi terlambat _update_ juga nggak apa-apa.

Bella : Yap betul. Baiklah seperti biasa Bella bakal bacain balasan _review_ dari minna. Yang pertama buat **Riri Itha Ithy**, _gomen_ kalau _chapter_ kemarin pendek. Tapi _chapter_ ini nggak terlalu pendek kan. Terus buat **Guest**, gomen kalau isinya _bully_ Kazune terus. Bella benar-benar lupa soal tema cerita ini waktu pertama kali dibikin, gara-gara keasyikan _bully_ Kazune. _Arigatou_ sudah diingatkan. Oke sekarang giliran Karin yang bacain.

Karin : Siap bos, oke buat **KK LOVERS**, sekali lagi atas nama _author_ Karin meminta maaf kalau _session talkshow_-nya chapter kemarin kepanjangan. Maklum kemarin kan bintang tamunya *sambil ngelirik Kazune* makanya jadi kebanyakan cincong sama _author_. Dan buat **Hikari Latino**, _author_ nggak sampai tega buat cerita seperti itu. Kan kasihan Kazune-kun.

Bella : Tuh dengerin Kazune, aku itu masih baik sama kamu.

Kazune : Terserah deh. Sekarang aku bakal bacain balasan buat **Ao-chan KAZURIN**, nggak usah ditanya lagi kembaranku itu memang misterius. Dan nggak perlu diterawang segala, dari_ chapter_ kemarin aku dah malu kok. Kalau Ao-chan beneran beralih jadi dukun, tolong dong santet Kazusa sama _author_.

Bella : Wah kejamnya Kazune, masak aku sama Kazusa mau disantet *sambil nangis bombay*.

Karin : Agh capek deh kalau satu _talkshow_ sama _author_ dan Kazune-kun. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Micchi di _talkshow_ kemarin.

Bella : Oh ya buat balasan _review _yang belum dibacakan, akan dibacakan di akhir cerita. Tanpa babibu lagi ini dia _chapter_ 5. _Arigatou_ sudah berkenan membaca _minna._

* * *

**Title : **First Love Lesson

**Chapter 5** : Akhir dari Rencana Kazusa

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~First Love Lesson~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Humor ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama, tapi fanfic pertama yang dipublishkan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Kazune POV**

"Hah… hah…, apa mereka tidak mengejar," ucapku ngos-ngosan sambil menengok ke arah belakang.

"Syukurlah kalau mereka tidak mengejarku," ujarku bernapas lega.

"Huh, ternyata susah juga kalau berlari dengan memakai sepatu seperti ini," ujarku seraya mencopot sepatu _high heels_ dari kakiku.

**GREP**

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang memelukku dari belakang. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Kazusa-chan. Apa kabarmu?" tanya orang yang tadi tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Agh apa-apaan ini, lepaskan aku dan kenapa kau memanggilku Kazusa!" ujarku kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ya ampun, ternyata bukan Kazusa-chan tapi Kazune," ucap orang itu kaget.

Akhirnya aku berhasil terbebas dari pelukannya. Aku pun langsung membalikkan badanku untuk menatap orang tak tahu diri ini yang sudah berani-beraninya memelukku sembarangan.

_"_Micchi, jadi kau rupanya yang tadi memelukku," ujarku menahan amarah.

_"Gomen_ Kazune, aku pikir tadi kau Kazusa-chan. Lagian kenapa juga kau berdandan seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat, hahahaha," ujar Micchi seraya menahan tawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa!" bentakku kesal.

"Hahahaha…, maafkan aku Kazune. Habisnya kau terlihat hahahaha sangat cocok dengan gaun itu, hahahaha…," ujar Micchi di sela-sela tertawanya.

Aku pun langsung cemberut begitu mendengar perkataan Micchi.

_'Agh jatuhlah sudah harga diriku ini. Awas saja kau Kazusa, kau akan menerima akibatnya sudah membuatku malu seperti ini,_' batinku dalam hati.

Karena _mood_-ku sudah terlanjur menjadi jelek. Aku pun langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk kembali ke halaman rumah sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini lagi.

"Micchi, kenapa kau masih mengikutiku. Belum puas tadi sudah menertawaiku," ujarku kesal begitu melihat Micchi ikut masuk ke dalam halaman rumahku.

"Bu-bukan, kebetulan aku tadi diundang sama Kazusa-chan untuk datang kesini," jelas Micchi.

"Hah Kazusa, apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh anak itu," gumamku.

"Sebelumnya Kazune, aku mau nanya. Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini, jangan-jangan kau-"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini semua ulah Kazusa tau," potongku cepat.

"Oohh… begitu rupanya," ujar Micchi mangut-mangut mengerti.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Normal POV**

"Hei hei, coba lihat siapa yang datang kembali. Aku pikir kau sudah kabur entah kemana," ujar Kazusa seraya berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Iya nih, egh tapi kenapa ada Micchi?" tanya Karin dari arah belakang Kazusa.

"Yo Kazusa-chan, Karin-chan, apa kabar kalian?" sapa Micchi riang.

"Hem, kami baik. Micchi sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Karin balik.

"Baik juga," jawab Micchi singkat.

"Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu disini, aku mau ganti pakaian dulu," ujar Kazune seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tunggu dulu, kata siapa kau boleh ganti pakaian," cegat Kazusa.

"Kazusa, mau sampai kapan kau menyisakku seperti ini," ujar Kazune melas.

"Sampai aku bisa menfotomu," ujar Kazusa seraya menunjukkan kameranya.

"Huwaaa, ampun deh Kazusa," seru Kazune yang langsung kabur.

"Hei, jangan lari kau," teriak Kazusa seraya mengejar Kazune.

"Micchi, ayo kita ikut kejar mereka juga!" seru Karin.

"Oke," ucap Micchi seraya berlari untuk mengejar Kazusa dan Kazune.

**_Di halaman belakang rumah_**

"Kazusa, kita sudah lari keliling rumah 10 kali. Apa kau tidak merasa capek," ujar Kazune kelelahan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan foto Kazune-kun," seru Kazusa dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Heh, gila juga anak ini," ujar Kazune tak habis pikir begitu melihat tenaga yang dimiliki oleh Kazusa.

"Ampun deh Micchi, a-aku sudah nggak ku-kuat lari lagi," ujar Karin ngos-ngosan.

"Iya, aku juga," ucap Micchi seraya menyeka keringatnya.

"Kazune-kun, awas ada kulit pisang di depanmu!" seru Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Agh apa-"

**Byur**

**Byur**

"Kazune-kun!" pekik Kazusa seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei Kazune-kun apa yang kau lakukan, kalau mau jatuh jatuh saja. Jangan ikut kan aku juga dong," ujar Karin kesal karena gara-gara tadi didorong oleh Kazune, ia jadi ikut jatuh ke dalam kolam.

"Ka-Kazune-kun, _daijobuka_?" tanya Karin khawatir begitu melihat Kazune tak sadarkan diri.

Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Kazune.

"Micchi, cepat tolongin Kazune-kun!" seru Kazusa seraya mendorong Micchi jatuh ke dalam kolam.

**Byur**

"Apa-apaan kau ini Kazusa," ujar Micchi kesal karena gara-gara didorong Kazusa, ia jadi ikut-ikutan basah.

"Sudahlah cepat sana tolong Kazune-kun dan Karin-chan!" perintah Kazusa.

_'Huh memangnya siapa dia, berani-beraninya menyuruhku,'_ batin Micchi cemberut.

Meskipun demikian, Micchi tetap menolong Karin untuk membawa Kazune ke pinggir kolam. Kazusa sendiri sudah menanti di pinggir kolam dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kazune-kun," ucap Kazusa seraya membaringkan tubuh Kazune dengan hati-hati.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Kazune-kun, cepat sadar!" teriak Kazusa tiba-tiba seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kazune.

"Whoaa, Kazusa-chan. Kalau caramu seperti itu, Kazune-kun tidak akan sadar-sadar," ujar Karin panik.

"Masa bodoh, cepat bangun Kazune-kun!" Kali ini Kazusa menampar-nampar pipi Kazune.

"Ya ampun," ucap Karin sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat penganiayan yang dilakukan oleh Kazusa.

"Hah hah, baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau sendiri yang memaksaku melakukan ini, jadi jangan salahkan aku ya," ujar Kazusa pada akhirnya.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa Kazusa-chan?" tanya Karin heran.

Kazusa hanya diam, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Kazune lalu berhenti di samping telinganya.

Kazusa menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "KAZUNE-KUN ADA SERANGGA DI KEPALAMU!"

Meski sudah diteriaki seperti itu oleh Kazusa. Namun apa daya Kazune masih belum membuka matanya, bergeming pun tidak.

"Whoaa Kazune-kun _gomenne_, aku sudah jahat padamu selama ini," isak Kazusa.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Karin panik.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi, Karin-chan cepat lakukan itu!" titah Kazusa.

"Apa! Melakukan apa?" tanya Karin tak mengerti.

"Lakukan itu lho, yang biasa dikasih sama orang yang habis tenggelam," ujar Kazusa gemas.

"Egh memangnya apa, ya ampun maksudmu itu. Ogah agh, aku kan cewek. Suruh Micchi saja yang melakukannya," tolak Karin mentah-mentah.

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi coba lihat orangnya," ujar Kazusa sambil menunjuk Micchi yang sudah tepar di samping kolam.

"Micchi, kenapa kau ikutan KO juga," ucap Karin setengah tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana lakukan Karin-chan," desak Kazusa.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus aku, kenapa bukan Kazusa-chan saja, kau kan saudaranya, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau melakukan itu," protes Karin.

"Aku mau sih, tapi ughuk ughuk aku sedang batuk. Aku takut nanti sakitku ini menular ke Kazune-kun kalau aku melakukan itu," jelas Kazusa seraya menutup mulutnya seperti orang batuk.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau sedang berbohong ya," ujar Karin curiga.

"Untung apa aku berbohong, daripada meributkan soal itu. Sebaiknya kau cepat menolong Kazune-kun. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kau orang pertama yang aku salahkan," ujar Kazusa cepat.

Karin pun langsung gelagapan dibuatnya, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Melakukan itu tapi ia tak rela, karena itu pertama baginya. Tidak melakukannya, sama saja membahayakan keselamatan Kazune. Akhirnya ia sudah membulatkan tekad, ia berjalan mendekati Kazune dengan langkah mantap.

**Karin POV**

Aku segera duduk di samping Kazune. Terlebih dahulu kuangkat kepala Kazune dengan hati-hati, agar udara bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu kudekatkan kepalaku dengan kepala Kazune. Kini sudah muncul semburat merah di pipiku. Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar tidak karuan. Aku segera memejamkan mataku.

_'Gomenne Kazune-kun, aku harus melakukan ini padamu,'_ batinku dalam hati.

**Cup**

Kini bibirku sudah mendarat mulus di bibir Kazune. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, karena aku harus memberi nafas buatan kepada Kazune.

Tiba-tiba kedua iris sapphire itu terbuka. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat dirinya dicium olehku. Aku pun secara refleks melepaskan ciuman tersebut begitu melihat Kazune sudah sadar. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah benar-benar mirip seperti kepiting rebus. Namun yang membuatku heran, kenapa wajah Kazune juga ikut memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kazune salting.

"I-itu a-aku." Aku sendiri pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku yang menyuruh Karin-chan memberikan nafas buatan kepadamu," ujar Kazusa tiba-tiba.

Tampak Kazune langsung menoleh menatap kembarannya itu. "Kenapa Karin, kenapa tidak Micchi saja yang melakukannya," tuntut Kazune.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu bagaimana keadaan Micchi sekarang," ujar Kazusa enteng.

Kazune langsung menoleh dan mendapati Micchi yang sedang terkulai lemas di samping kolam.

"Apa perlu kita kasih nafas buatan juga," ujarku khawatir.

"Tak perlu," ucap Kazusa seraya berjalan menghampiri Micchi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kazusa?" tanya Kazune bingung begitu melihat Kazusa duduk terdiam menatap Micchi.

_'Jangan-jangan Kazusa-chan mau melakukan nafas buatan kepada Micchi, tapi dia tadi bilang tak perlu,'_ batinku.

Tanpa diduga siapapun, Kazusa langsung mendorong tubuh Micchi hingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh ke kolam lagi.

**Byur**

"Kazusa-chan, kau berniat membunuhku ya," ujar Micchi kesal.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa tadi kau pura-pura pingsan. Kau ingin dapat nafas buatan dari Karin-chan juga heh," ujar Kazusa tak kalah kesal.

"Hebat bener nih anak, aku saja nggak nyadar kalau Micchi cuma pura-pura pingsan," ujar Kazune tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

"Tapi tak apa-apa sih, berkat kau yang pura-pura pingsan itu aku jadi dapat foto yang bagus," ujar Kazusa senang.

"Foto," ujar Kazune, Micchi dan aku serempak.

Kazusa hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

_'Entah kenapa, aku jadi punya firasat buruk,' _batinku.

**Normal POV**

"Foto apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kazune heran.

Kazusa segera menjetikkan jarinya, lalu datanglah Himeka dari balik pohon yang ditanam di halaman belakang. Rupanya sedari tadi ia sudah bersembunyi disitu.

"Himeka-chan, bukannya tadi kau pergi belanja ya?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku tadi disuruh Kazusa-chan untuk bersembunyi di luar sambil membawa kamera ini," ujar Himeka seraya menunjukkan kamera yang sedang dipengangnya.

"Kamera, jangan-jangan kau," ujar Kazune curiga.

"Yap, aku meminta Himeka-chan untuk memfoto kalian semua," ujar Kazusa tanpa dosa.

"Heh apa saja yang kau foto, Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa foto yang kuanggap menarik," terang Himeka.

"Benarkah, coba aku lihat," ujar Kazusa seraya merebut kamera dari tangan Himeka.

"Hahahahaha, bagus Himeka-chan, kau memang jago memfoto," puji Kazusa setelah melihat hasil jepretan Himeka.

"Foto apa saja yang sudah kalian ambil?" tanya Kazune sedikit kesal.

"Hhmm, banyak kok tapi kebanyakan fotomu makek gaun ini. Wah bisa jadi bahan tertawaan satu sekolahan nih, hihihihihi," ujar Kazusa seraya tersenyum geli.

"Benarkah, aku ingin lihat," ujar Karin terlihat antusias.

"Egh kau ingin lihat yang ini atau yang lain?" tawar Kazusa.

"Memangnya ada yang lain?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Tentu saja, disitu juga ada foto Karin-chan waktu berciuman dengan Kazune-chan lho," goda Himeka.

"Apa!" teriak Kazune dan Karin bersamaan. Tentunya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku kasih kopiannya. Buat kenang-kenangan kalian," ujar Kazusa santai.

"Hahahahaha, kasian sekali Kazune dan Karin-chan," ujar Micchi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, silakan tertawa selagi kau bisa Micchi, karena aku juga punya foto waktu kau berpelukan dengan Kazune-kub tadi," terang Kazusa.

"Berpelukan, maksudmu yang itu," ujar Micchi begitu mengingat kalau dia tadi salah mengira Kazune sebagai Kazusa dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ampun deh Kazusa-chan, hapus saja foto yang itu. Kita kan sekutu buat ngerjain Kazune-kun, tapi kenapa aku ikutan kena," rengek Karin.

"_Gomen_ Karin-chan aku tak bisa menghapusnya. Soalnya jarang banget aku bisa dapat foto langkan ini," sesal Kazusa.

"Micchi kau mau jadi sekutuku kan?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja," jawab Micchi singkat.

"Karin, kau mau masih menjadi sekutunya atau pindah menjadi sekutuku," tawar Kazune pada Karin.

"Karena aku sudah dikhianati, lebih baik aku menjadi sekutumu saja Kazune-kun," ujar Karin sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lancarkan serangan balasan," ujar Kazune dengan aura gelapnya.

"Ya, ayo kita lakukan," ujar Micchi dengan aura gelapnya juga.

"Kazusa-chan, kau akan menerima balasan dari kami," ujar Karin yang ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Apa yang kalian coba lakukan," ujar Kazusa sedikit ketakutan.

"Arrgggghhhhh!"

**Bak**

**Buk**

**Bruk**

**Brugh**

Himeka hanya duduk terdiam sambil melihat Kazusa yang diserang habis-habisan oleh Kazune, Karin, dan juga Micchi.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**_Skip Time_**

"Whoaa, kenapa jadi berakhir seperti ini," teriak Kazusa.

Kini tubuhnya diikat pada batang pohon setelah tadi mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

"Lepaskan aku," ujar Kazusa meronta-ronta.

"Tak akan kami lepaskan, ini sebagai hukuman untukmu," ujar Kazune tegas.

"Whoaa, aku kan cuma bercanda," rengek Kazusa.

"Tapi bercandamu itu sudah keterlaluan, Kazusa-chan," ujar Karin kesal.

"_Gomen_, aku tau aku memang salah. Jadi lepaskan aku," ujar Kazusa memberontak.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tak akan kami lepaskan sampai masa hukumanmu selesai," jelas Kazune.

"Whoaa, tapi kenapa cuma aku saja yang dihukum, Himeka-chan kan juga ikut terlibat dalam rencana ini," protes Kazusa.

"Himeka tak akan melakukan itu, kalau kau tidak mempengaruhinya," ujar Kazune dingin.

"Ya sudah selamat menikmati masa hukumanmu, Kazusa-chan," ujar Karin riang.

Lalu Kazune, Himeka, Karin, dan juga Micchi masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Kazusa yang masih terikat di batang pohon halaman belakang.

"Whoaa, _gomenne_ aku sudah kapok," jerit Kazusa.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Oke, sekarang Bella bakal bacain lanjutan balasan _review _tadi.

Kazusa : Author, aku nggak terima. Masak _ending_ ceritanya begitu.

Bella : Sudahlah Kazusa, daripada nanti aku didemo sama Karin, Kazune, sama Micchi. Lagian cuma diikat doang, nggak sampai dikunci di gudang yang penuh kecoa, tikus, dan makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan yang lainnya. Memangnya kau mau?

Kazusa : Tidak sih. Agh tapi tetap saja.

Bella : Egh daripada kamu kebanyakan protes mending bantu aku bacain balasan _review_.

Kazusa : Hah ya udah deh aku bantuin. Mau yang mana dulu. Yang ini saja ya, balasan buat **annisa afiva**, bikin Kazune tambah sial. Maunya sih begitu, tapi kasihan juga ngeliat Kazune yang menderita. Lagian aku dah bosan ngerjain Kazune terus.

Bella : Terus buat **Berliana**, makasih banyak ya buat pujiannya dan makasih sudah menyemangati Bella.

Kazusa : Berliana-chan, seharusnya nggak usah muji _author_ segala. Tuh liat jadi kesenengan kan orangnya.

? : Oke berarti giliran aku yang bacain balesan _review_-nya.

Kazusa : Jin-kun, kenapa bisa ada disini?

Bella : Oh Jin aku undang kesini sekalian buat meramaikan _talkshow_ ini.

Jin : Yap betul, keberatan?

Kazusa : Nggak, ya sudah sana cepetan bacain belasan _review_-nya.

Jin : Buat **Yui**, sudah nggak penasaran lagi kan gimana cowok cantik itu pakek gaun. Terlihat manis kan.

Kazusa : Dan balasan yang terakhir buat **Baka-iinchou**, benarkah aku licik *sambil memasang muka polos*.

Bella : Dasar nggak sadar diri. Oke, berhubung semua balasan _review_ sudah dibacakan. Bella akan tutup _chapter_ ini.

Kazusa : Jangan lupa _review_ yang banyak lagi ya.

Jin : Jangan lupa terus ikuti _fanfic_ ini.

Bella, Kazusa, Jin : _Sayonara minna_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : _Minna_ apa kabar, sudah satu bulan lebih _author_ menelantarkan _fanfic_ ini. Nggak kerasa ya sudah lama banget.

Karin : Iya, tapi Kazusa _author_ mana. Biasanya yang buka session talkshow-nya kan dia.

Kazusa : Ohh katanya _author_ nggak ikut _session talkshow _kali ini. Soalnya dia ingin menikmati liburan terakhirnya. Kan besok sudah masuk sekolah.

Micchi : Wah itu berarti _author_ bakal sibuk lagi dengan tugas sekolah.

Jin : Kalau begitu _author_ bakal lama _update_-nya dong.

Kazune : Padahal masih ada banyak _fanfic_ yang harus diselesaikan.

Himeka : Iya, kasihan _author_ tanggungannya banyak.

Kazusa : Woi ngapain kalian semua datang kesini. Hari ini kan giliran aku sama Karin yang bacain balasan _review_-nya.

Jin : Enak saja kami disuruh datang kesini tahu sama _author_.

Kazune : Iya, pakek ngancem segala lagi. Kalau kalian nggak datang, gaji kalian akan kupotong.

Karin : Tapi nggak apa-apa, makin banyak orang makin rame.

Micchi : Yang betul makin banyak orang makin rusuh.

Kazusa : Sudah diam, berhubung aku asisten _author_ disini. Aku yang memimpin.

Himeka : Sejak kapan Kazusa jadi asisten _author_?

Karin : Biasa cuma ngaku-ngaku saja dia.

Kazusa : Enak saja kemarin aku sudah dilantik tahu. Agh itu nggak penting, sekarang kita bakal bacain balasan _review_ dari para _readers_ sekalian. Yang pertama siapa yang mau baca?

Karin : Aku aku saja.

Kazusa : Oke Karin-chan silakan.

Karin : Buat **dc** dan **FiFaSket29**, ini sudah lanjut kok. Maaf ya kalau lama. Hehehehe

Micchi : Berikutnya aku ya, buat **umiya**. Benarkah lucu ceritanya. Berarti _author_ sukses dong bikin cerita humor-nya. Padahal aslinya orangnya garing.

Jin : Kalau kedengaran sama _author_, bisa disate kamu Micchi.

Micchi : Wah maaf, aku khilaf deh.

Himeka : Selanjutnya giliranku. Buat **Kit-chan**, bukannya ceritanya nggak lanjut kok. Tetap lanjut cuma _update_-nya yang sedikit lama.

Jin : Lalu buat **Mila-chan**. Kapan Kazusa diampunin, tanya sama mereka yang sudah menjadi korbannya.

Karin, Kazune, dan Micchi : NEVER.

Kazusa : Whooaa jahat banget sih, aku kan sudah minta maaf.

Himeka : Aku lagi ya, buat **Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan**. Aku sudah lama sembuh kok sariawannya. Nasib Kazusa sama Jin, maaf ya aku sendiri nggak tahu. Kan yang bikin cerita _author_.

Jin : Tapi tenang saja Tsania-chan, mulai chapter ini aku sudah muncul kok. Meski baru dikit.

Kazune : Kasihan, munculnya paling belakangan.

Jin : Apa kau bilang!

Kazusa : Sudah jangan bertengkar. Yang terakhir buat **Tsubaki C-chan**. Huuwweeee... Tsubaki-chan jahat. Masak bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku. Agh nggak setia kawan nih.

Karin : Sudahlah Kazusa sabar saja ya. Oke karena balasan _review_ sudah dibacain semua. Maka-

Kazusa : Tunggu, ada pengumuman penting dari _author_. Bahwa sekarang _author_ menerapkan sistem nilai. Kalau kalian ada yang nggak tahu, coba kalian buka _fanfic_ 'De angela' atau 'Vampire Game' yang bagian_ session talkshow_ terakhir.

Jin : Iya kalian buka sendiri saja ya, soalnya capek kalau ngulang-ngulang terus.

Karin : Tapi satu yang perlu diingat semakin tinggi nilainya semakin cepat di-_update_.

Micchi : Dan jangan lupa disertai alasannya ya.

Kazusa : Akhir kata-

All : Selamat membaca _minna_.

* * *

**Title : **First Love Lesson

**Chapter 6** **: **Masalah Baru

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~First Love Lesson~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan _fanfic_ pertama, tapi _fanfic_ pertama yang dipublishkan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Normal POV**

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita bisa terlambat!" seru Karin pada yang lain.

"Ugh, ini semua salah Kazune-kun. Gara-gara dia kita jadi harus lari-lari ke sekolah," sewot Kazusa.

"Kok salahku sih, kau juga tau. Dibangunin susahnya minta ampun, sampai nendang-nendang orang lagi," ujar Kazune kesal.

"Tapi aneh ya, tidak biasanya Kazune-chan juga bangun kesiangan," ujar Himeka tenang.

"Tuh kau sendiri saja bangun kesiangan, malah nyalahin aku lagi," ujar Kazusa.

"Egh mending aku kan. Setidaknya aku bangun lebih dulu daripada kau," ujar Kazune membela diri.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang kemarin mengikatku di pohon sampai malam, malah sampai digigit nyamuk segala. Kalau bukan karena itu, aku bisa bangun lebih pagi darimu," jelas Kazusa.

"Apa hubungannya kemarin sama bangun kesiangan?" protes Kazune.

BRUGH

Kazune dan Kazusa langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mendapati Karin yang sudah ambruk di belakang. Buru-buru mereka segera menghampirinya. Begitupun dengan Himeka.

"Karin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune cemas.

"Karin-chan kau kenapa, sakit?" tanya Himeka khawatir.

"Kalau sakit, seharusnya kau tidak usah sekolah tadi," terang Kazusa.

Karin tampak membuka sedikit matanya, meski terasa berat. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Karin lemas.

"Tidak apa apanya, badanmu panas begini. Kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa," ujar Kazune sedikit membentak.

Lagi-lagi Karin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita tidak bisa mengantar Karin-chan pulang dulu ke rumah. Sebentar lagi sudah bel, tidak ada waktu lagi," ujar Himeka.

"Kalau begitu kita bawa Karin ke sekolah saja. Nanti kita minta _sensei_ untuk membiarkan Karin istirahat dulu di UKS," usul Kazune.

"Hmm sepertinya ide bagus. Kalau begitu Kazune-kun tolong gendong Karin-chan ya," ucap Kazusa seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa!" seru Kazune sedikit kaget.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan Karin berjalan sendirian dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu kan. Lagipula kau kan cowok, kau bisa menggendong Karin sambil lari kan," jelas Kazusa.

Hampir saja Kazune mencoba memprotes, tapi buru-buru dicegah oleh Himeka.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu nih. Sebentar lagi bel tau," ujar Himeka mengingatkan.

Akhirnya Kazune memutuskan menggendong Karin. Setelah meminta Kazusa dan Himeka untuk membawakan tasnya dan juga tas Karin. Karena selain tidak tega melihat keadaan Karin yang pucat, ia juga tidak mau terlambat datang ke sekolah gara-gara adu argumentasi dengan Kazusa. Bisa-bisa tahun depan baru kelar.

Untung saja setibanya di gerbang sekolah. Bel masuk berbunyi, jadi mereka tidak perlu memohon-mohon kepada satpam untuk membuka gerbangnya. Kazusa dan Himeka langsung menuju ke kelas mereka. Namun tidak dengan Kazune, ia membawa Karin ke UKS terlebih dahulu. Setibanya di ruang UKS, ia bertemu _sensei_ yang bertugas. Kazune pun meminta izin agar Karin diijinkan beristirahat di UKS. Dan _sensei_ mengijinkannya dan menyuruh Kazune untuk kembali ke kelas, karena pelajaran hampir dimulai. Kazune hanya menurut, ia berkata akan kembali lagi saat istirahat.

**Skip Time**

Sekarang di ruang UKS tidak ada siapa-siapa, karena _sensei_ yang bertugas sedang ke kantor guru. Sedangkan jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Yang ada hanya Karin yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya.

**Karin POV**

"Umm dimana ini?" tanyku lirih setelah akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku pun menoleh ke kanan kiriku. Namun aku tidak mendapati siapapun disini. Aku pun menyentuh keningku.

'Sudah lumayan tidak panas,' batinku.

Aku pun segera mengganti posisiku yang semula berbaring menjadi posisi duduk. Aku menyimpulkan kalau aku sekarang berada di UKS setelah tadi pingsan waktu berangkat sekolah. Memang sejak kemarin malam, badanku terasa panas dan kepalaku terasa pusing. Apa mungkin gara-gara kemarin aku jatuh ke kolam ya. Agh kalau begitu ini salah Kazune yang kemarin sudah mendorongku sampai bisa jatuh.

"Oper bolanyaaa!"

"Kesini, kesini!"

"Priit! Pelanggaraan!"

"Tendang bolanyaa!"

"Bodoh! Kau menendang bola kejauhan!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara dari arah luar. Mungkin itu suara orang-orang yang sedang bermain bola.

**Prang**

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela yang berada tepat di samping ranjangku pecah terkena bola. Agh pasti anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di luar itu yang melakukannya. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi ada yang datang untuk mengambil bolanya.

"Maafkan aku, apa bola tadi mengenaimu?" tanya seorang pemuda dari luar jendela. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena dia memakai topi. Yang aku tahu ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Tapi yang membuatku merasa aneh, pemuda itu tidak memakai seragam olahraga sekolah ini.

'Apa dia orang luar ya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Pemuda itu yang melihatku diam saja mencoba bertanya,"Apa kau terluka?"

Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat khawatir. Mungkin ia takut jika bola tadi mengenai kepalaku, dan membuatku hilang ingatan.

(Bella : Mana ada ditimpuk bola sampai hilang ingatan)

(Karin : Sudahlah mendramatisir ceritanya. Hehehehe)

Aku pun segera menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku seraya tersenyum.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi pemuda tadi. Aku hanya bingung melihatnya, mungkin kebanyakan terkena sinar matahari.

(Bella : Apa hubungannya coba sama sinar matahari)

(Karin : Sudahlah lanjut saja ceritanya)

Aku pun segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan mengambil bola yang tadi telah sukses memecahkan kaca jendela.

"Ini bolanya dan jangan lupa beritahu sensei soal kaca yang pecah ini," ujarku seraya memberikan bola itu kepada pemuda tadi.

Tampak pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata,"Iya nanti aku akan bilang, terima kasih ya".

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh ya namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin, panggil saja aku Karin," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih ya Karin-chan. Sampai jumpa," ujar pemuda itu yang langsung melesat pergi entah kemana.

"Ahhh padahal aku belum tahu namanya. Agh sudahlah itu tidak penting juga," ujarku seraya duduk kembali di ranjangku.

Aku pun kembali merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sinar menyilaukan. Aku pun perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Mencari tahu sinar apa itu.

"Kazusa-chan, Himeka-chan, kalian sudah disini dari tadi?" tanyaku riang begitu melihat Kazusa dan Himeka berdiri di samping ranjangku.

Kazusa tampak terlihat kaget begitu pun dengan Himeka. Mereka langsung menoleh menatapku.

"Ehh Karin-chan sudah bangun ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kazusa dengan senyum yang menurutku sedikit mencurigakan.

"Agh aku baik, tapi kenapa sikap kalian aneh. Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hmm tidak ada apa-apa kok. Iya kan Himeka-chan?" tanya Kazusa seraya melirik ke arah Himeka.

Himeka hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok. Karin-chan tak perlu khawatir," ujar Himeka dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Aku hanya bingung menatap mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat suatu benda yang berusaha disembunyikan Kazusa di balik punggungnya.

"Kazusa-chan, benda yang sedang kamu pegang itu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Agh i-ni bu-bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Kazusa gugup.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa kamu sembunyikan dan kenapa kau terlihat gugup?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Kazusa hanya diam saja. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

"A-anu aku permisi ke toilet sebentar ya," ujar Kazusa yang setelah itu langsung melesat kabur meninggalkan Himeka dan aku di UKS.

"Himeka-chan, sekarang kamu jawab yang jujur ya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam.

"I-itu… sebenarnya begini…"

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Kazusa POV**

"Agh untung saja aku bisa kabur. Kalau tidak aku tidak hanya diikat di pohon. Bisa-bisa aku dikubur hidup-hidup," ucapku seraya memandangi kamera digital yang berada di tanganku.

Yap betul, tadi diam-diam aku memfoto Karin waktu ia masih tidur. Agh dia terlihat manis. Jadi sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan foto-foto apa saja yang kemarin sudah aku dan Himeka ambil. Kalau sudah terkumpul banyak, aku ingin mencetaknya dan menjadikannya album kenangan.

Bodoh sekali Kazune yang tidak menyadarinya. Memang kemarin dia sudah menyita kamera Himeka yang kemarin digunakannya untuk memotret. Tapi, Kazune tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya aku sudah meminta Himeka untuk mengkopinya ke kamera digital milikku. Hehehehe, untung aku sudah berpikiran jauh andai kata rencanaku kemarin ketahuan dan kamera Himeka disita. Dan tentu saja aku sudah mempersiapkannya akan kemungkinan itu.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti begitu melihat ada langkah kaki yang menghalangiku. Aku pun mendongak menatap sekumpulan anak cewek yang aku kenali sebagai_ fans girl_ dari kembaranku, kazuners.

"Apa!" bentakku kesal karena mereka sudah menghalangi jalanku.

"Seharusnya kami yang bilang apa maumu!" seru salah satu dari mereka yang aku kenali bernama Shio, ketua dari Kazuners.

"Mauku, mauku adalah kalian cepat menyingkir dari jalanku!" ujarku marah.

"Kau sudah membohongi kami," ujar Shio kesal.

"Membohongimu. Tentang apa?" tanyaku kebingungan..

"Tentang kau yang mengatakan kalau Kazune-kun itu menyukai serangga, padahal tidak!" bentak Shio.

"Ohh soal itu ya, bodoh sekali kalau kalian percaya. Kalau kalian memang fans-nya Kazune-kun, kalian seharusnya tahu kan apa yang ia benci dan apa yang ia suka," jelasku dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau ya…," ucap Shio seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat teman-temannya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kalau kau bukan saudara kembarnya Kazune-kun. Kau pasti sudah kami hancurkan," ujar Shio kesal.

"Igghh… nggak takut tuh," ucapku tidak peduli.

Aku pun langsung berjalan melewati mereka. Namun tiba-tiba kameraku diambil paksa oleh mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" seruku.

"Kami memang tidak bisa menyakitimu, tapi kami masih bisa melakukan ini. Kalau begitu kamera ini kami sita," ujar Shio sinis.

"Kembalikan!" seruku seraya mencoba merebut kembali kameraku.

Tapi teman-teman Shio menahanku bahkan mereka mendorongku, sehingga membuatku terjatuh. Lalu Shio dan teman-temannya pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih kesal.

"Gawat nih di kamera itu kan ada foto itu, kalau mereka melihatnya. Bisa-bisa, agh aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Kazune-kun soal ini," gumamku yang setelah itu langsung pergi untuk mencari Kazune.

**~First Love Lesson~**

**Karin POV**

'Kazusa-chan awas kau ya, sudah seenaknya memfoto orang,' batinku kesal setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Himeka.

Aku kini sedang berjalan di koridor setelah tadi sudah diijinkan sensei untuk kembali ke kelas. Memang demamku sudah turun, jadi aku ingin-ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas. Rasanya tubuhku jadi lemas sendiri kalau kebanyakan tiduran di kasur. Yah meski tak bisa dipungkiri, aku menikmati waktu tidurku di UKS. Hehehehe

Baru saja aku melewati belokan, aku sudah dihadang oleh sekumpulan anak cewek. Aku memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu. Kalau tidak salah mereka yang dulu minta konsultasi ke aku kan tentang Kazune. Kalau benar begitu, mereka adalah Kazuners. Ada perlu apa mereka denganku. Mau minta konsultasi lagi. Sudah dibilangin kemarin kalau aku ini tidak menerima konsultasi yang berhubungan dengan Kazune.

"Kau, ikut kami," ujar gadis berambut putih yang kalau tidak salah namanya Shio.

"Hah".

Aku hanya menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Namun yang membuatku semakin bingung dan kaget karena dua temannya tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa-apaan ini," ujarku kesal.

"Bawa dia!" ujar Shio memberi perintah kepada kedua temannya itu.

Lalu aku pun dengan dipaksa dibawa menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Hanazono-san. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, walaupun caraku mungkin agak sedikit kasar," ucap Shio seraya tersenyum sinis. Dan tiba-tiba saja dua temannya tadi menjegalku, mereka mengikatku di sebuah kursi.

"A-apa ini?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"_Saa_, Hanazono-san. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa maksud dari foto ini?" tanya Shio seraya menunjukkan sebuah foto dari kamera digital.

Mataku membulat begitu melihat foto itu. Mulutku saja sampai dibuat menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Nah apa maksud semua ini!" bentak Shio keras.

Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab, dan percuma saja menjawab. Karena apapun yang aku katakan pasti tidak akan mengubah situasi ini.

'Kazusa-chan awas kau ya, aku akan membunuhmu,' batinku geram.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Contiuned**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


End file.
